Just The Way You Are
by x-backtoblack-x
Summary: So I was listening to the Bella's version of this and I just got more feelings than usual. Chloe's feeling down and Beca tries her best to make her feel better again. Beca/Chloe.


Summary: So I was listening to the Bella's version of this and I just got more feelings than usual. Chloe's feeling down and Beca tries her best to make her feel better again.

Pairing: Chloe/Beca

A/N: This is my first PP story so if either character seem OOC I do apologise.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying _

_She's so beautiful, _

_And I tell her every day…_

Chloe let out a long low breath as she watched her reflection in the mirror, not being at all enthused by the navy figure hugging jeans or the yellow sweater that was so bright it actually had the ability to make Beca visibly cringe.

"What's the matter Chlo?" Beca enquired, noticing the deject look on her girlfriends face as she pulled her headphones off and sat up in Chloe's bed so she could get a better look.

"Oh no… nothing just… tired of the same old thing." She replied vaguely, turning now and smiling brightly at her other half. "You coming over here to let me listen to your mixes however, is something I'll never get tired of, so let's hear them." She added quickly, skipping over and crawling up from the bottom of the bed and letting her head lye comfortably on Beca's chest, sliding an arm across her girlfriend's abdomen.

"Not until you tell me what you mean by that statement..." Beca rebuffed, pushing her laptop off her lap and turning so she was looking Chloe in the eye. "Tired of the same old thing?"

"Yea… it's no big deal." Chloe replied, laughing off the statement. "I just… you know sometimes wish I maybe had a bit more going for me." She sighed, obviously not wanting to have this conversation.

"What? Where'd this come from?" Beca asked, genuinely shocked at her girlfriends admittance. "One of the first things you ever said to me was that you were pretty confident about the way you look." She reminded her, reminiscing on that day in the shower, and how desperately uncomfortable she'd been.

"Well yea, I mean don't get me wrong I'm not like… ashamed of the way I look, and most days I'd even go as far as to say I like the way I look. I'm just… I'm just having a bad day is all. You know? Just one of them day's when you look in the mirror and you can't see good." She explained, scrunching her nose up as she willed her girlfriend to understand what she meant and question her no further.

"Would it help if I told you all the things I thought make you beautiful?" Beca whispered after a brief silence, pushing a stray strand of hair out of Chloe's face so she could get a better view.

"Mhm." Chloe muttered, burying her head into the crook of Beca's neck and smiling against the younger woman's warm skin.

"Your eyes." Beca started, waiting until the other woman lifted her head up and looked at her out of curiosity before she continued. "They were the very first thing that I noticed about you, the very first thing that drew me to you and attracted me to you. At first it was just that… they're so blue. They're so crystal and at first they used to remind me of a beach my mom used to take me to when I was little, of the waves and stuff but now… now I look into them and I can just get lost in them because they're like an extension of your entire being Chloe. They're so clear and pure and they're always so full of life it's just like I'm looking right past your face and into your soul or something. It makes me feel safe." She admitted, blushing slightly when she noted her girlfriends mouth hanging slightly open.

"Beca that's…" Chloe started, feeling tears being to gather at the corners of her apparently perfect eyes.

"No stop, if you cut me off now god only knows how long it'll be before I'm in a mushy enough mood to share all this again." The brunette interjected, smiling when Chloe giggled at her statement. "Obviously after that I had no option but to notice your spirit and how open and loving and free you were… I mean it's hard to miss something like that when it comes barrelling in through your shower curtain demanding you sing." She informed her, both girls laughing at this. "But since this is an exercise in the physical aspects of you that I love then the next one has to be your hair. It's fire and it's passion and it's so you. I mean I've always kind of had a thing for red heads but with you it was different, it's like that's the hair colour you were destine to have because it just suits you, it embodies you, it fits your bill… and of course it's smokin' hot." She added with a suggestive wink.

Chloe merely giggled at this statement, being afraid to interrupt her girlfriend again, though she did un-tuck a few strands from behind her ear, letting them fall over her shoulder now instead as she kept her gaze with Beca steady.

"Then everything else just sort of happened gradually. I fell in love with the way you bite your bottom lip when you're nervous or when you're thinking, I love the way you puff your cheeks out when something's annoying you, I love the way your collarbones feel when I trace over them with my fingers, I love how you look when you blush, like you've just been told the dirtiest joke ever and you're not meant to get it." Beca listed, watching with a small smile the way her girlfriends expression changed with every new reason on her list, watching as she took it all in. "In the end I just realized that I loved you, and there was nothing I could do about it." She finally concluded, placing the palm of her hand on Chloe's cheek and stroking her fingers across her face softly.

"You really mean that… all of that?" Chloe questioned cautiously, sliding up in the bed so she was now sitting, staring down at Beca.

"Every last word. You just need to remember that next time you're having a bad day." Beca informed her with a smile and a wink.

Before Beca had a chance to say anything else however she was hit by the hard clashing of Chloe's lips against her own as the taller girl sprang into action and straddled her waist, fusing their lips together and dragging her fingers through Beca's brunette locks. It didn't take much time for the other girl to respond however, as Beca quickly placed one hand on the curve of Chloe's waist, digging her nails in just enough to elect a sigh of pleasure from the other girl, with her other hand going up to the crook of Chloe's neck, pushing their heads closer together as their tongues began a battle for dominance.

"I love you." Chloe managed to breathe out between kisses her nimble fingers skilfully beginning to undo Beca's plaid shirt.

"I love you too." Beca responded with a smile, letting her own hand wander up the back of Chloe's sweater.

"And just in case you're wondering where this is going, I'm going to reward you so well for what you just said to me tonight, that Aubrey's going to hate you even more than usual tomorrow." Chloe added, as she moved her mouth quickly down to Beca's neck, causing the other girl to let out a sound somewhere between a laugh, and a deep moan.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are._


End file.
